Escaping
by Yazzy
Summary: DrigerWolborg, TalaRei. When Driger and Wolborg manage to switch bodies with Tala and Rei, madness ensues!


Well...I think with this oneshot, I can claim the first Wolborg/Driger in the Beyblade section! Well, at least the first I can find with the search bars. So yes, this is a Wolborg/Driger Tala/Rei, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Driger!"

"Wolborg!"

The crowd watched, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Tala and Rei faced each other across the dish...but nothing happened.

"Driger, come on!"

"Wolborg! Get out of there!"

The cries were louder but still nothing happened. The two bladers watched their blades spinning, puzzled. Suddenly, in unison, they dropped to their knees, collapsing to the floor. The spinning blades stopped, and bright white light spilled out of them. The crowd squinted as the light dissipated. They weren't quite prepared for what they saw...

Rei was clutching Tala to his chest, eyes closed, smile on his face. "Wolborg..." Tala looked up at him, smiling.

"We did it Driger!" He knelt down and picked up the two becalmed beyblades. "Hello Rei...Hello Tala..." Then he seemed to realise that they weren't alone. He reached for Rei's hand and grasped it tightly as he gazed around at the silent stands. "What are we going to do now, Driger?"

"We'll wait."

From the stands, Tyson and the other bladebreakers were watching, puzzled. They were the same people, with the same voices and the same clothes, but they were acting so strangely... "Hey, Rei! What's going on?" Called Tyson. Rei didn't react. "Rei? Hello?"

"Driger." Rei turned, smiling.

"Master Kai!" He cried, waving. Kai frowned.

"Where are they?"

"Where we should be." Said Tala, watching Kai warily. He clutched at Driger, looking suspicious. Tyson gawped at them. "Wolborg...and Driger? You mean you've stolen their bodies!" Wolborg glared.

"We didn't steal them. We'll go back...after a while..." He held on to Driger tighter. "It's not like we didn't leave someone to explain! We just wanted to be together, that's all..."

* * *

Rei opened his eyes sleepily. He felt warm and comfy, but he knew that someone would be yelling at him to get up soon, so he pre-empted. With a degree of horror, he realised that he was so warm because there was something sitting on top of him. Something warm...and furry...and was he going strange in the head or were those -paws- on the end of his arms? And...wait...his arms were furry...white fur...

"Oh, crap." He sighed, rolling out from beneath the other furry thing. He found it to be Wolborg, without his ice crystals, looking like a normal white wolf. "Oh, CRAP!" That shout accompanied his discovery that he was now inhabiting Driger's body, which begged the question of why the hell Wolborg had been sleeping on top of him...

He butted Wolborg with his nose, and the bitbeast growled slightly. "Go away Bryan..." Wolborg had such a snarly voice...Wait, Bryan? Then...

"Tala?"

"What? Bryan, I swear-" Rei laughed as Tala tried to sit up in Wolborg's body and fell over, looking supremely puzzled. "What in the seven hells is going on?"

"Well...I remember we were having a match, and then...blam. I woke up here and you were on top of me. I'm Rei, not Driger, by the way." Tala looked at him strangely.

"On top of you?"

_-Only to sleep. Although Driger and Wolborg are deeply in love, they were only sleeping.-_

Tala and Rei looked at one another, then around the seemingly endless purple box they appeared to be inside. Nothing.

_-I am Dranzer. You are both inside Wolborg's beyblade for now. Wolborg and Driger have borrowed your place in the outside world for a time. They asked me to tell you that they love each other and want to be together in ways our bodies do not allow...-_

Tala snarled. "They've stolen our bodies so they can -shag-?"

_-Yes, young Tala.-_

"Don't call me that!"

_-Being, as I am, centuries old, seventeen seems very young to me, young Tala. And of course young Rei, who has said nothing as of yet. Ah, but I must go. My master seeks my presence in his battle against Bryan. Farewell.-_

Rei turned to Tala and blinked, once. "So...we're stuck here?" Tala tried to shrug while still sprawled on the floor, and the effect was an ungraceful writhe. Rei laughed, but heard a bark coming out instead. Tala snorted, nostrils flaring. "How can you even stand up in this body?"

"I'm part cat. This feels almost natural for me."

"Wish I could say the same..." As if to demonstrate his point, Tala stood up and promptly fell over onto Rei, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Rei laughed again, and Tala sniffed in reply. "I'm glad you think it's funny."

"Tala, it is funny. Look at us, we're stuck here in bit-beast bodies, and you can't even stand up properly! We have no idea where we are, and no idea what we can do about it!"

"That's not funny, that's worrying."

"Oh, lighten up." Rei licked Tala's cheek affectionately, then started licking him along his back, cleaning him. Tala rolled onto his back and Rei started to lick his stomach, making him give a growly giggle. "What are you doing, Kon?"

"Cleaning you."

"Why?"

"Because that's what cats do."

"You're a tiger."

"And you're enjoying it, so shut up."

* * *

"Rei? I mean...um...Driger?" Tyson was still having a hard time remembering that Rei was now Driger, and Tala was now Wolborg. The bit-best looked up, smiling with his teeth bared, as Tyson assumed he did when he was normally in his own body. "Do you...um...want a drink or anything?"

"No, no. I'm just waiting for Wolborg to finish enjoying the shower, and then we shall...have some fun." He said suggestively, licking his lips in a predatorial way.

Tyson gawped, blushed, then scuttled away.

* * *

"Rei?"

"Mm?"

"Could you scratch my back for me? I can't reach it..." Rei flopped over Tala and dug his claws into the wolf's back, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Tala sighed with pleasure and rolled so that Rei's head was resting on his stomach. "It's not so bad, being a wolf..."

"It suits you, Tala." The wolf rolled again and sat on his front, so Rei followed him and laid himself over him again.

"Why do you keep laying on me?"

"Because you're warm. And you're comfortable."

"Cat instinct?"

"Probably. Or the fact that in the flesh, your bitbeast is quite chubby and is a good pillow..."

"Chubby? Chubby? How dare you!" Tala stood up in indignation, sending Rei sprawling lazily on the floor.

"Cuddly then, if that's what you prefer."

Tala sniffed and turned to walk away. It would have been stylish and cutting but for the fact that he fell over his own paws, making Rei bark with laughter. Tala growled, hackles rising and nose snarling up. Rei hissed in return, leaping over to Tala and pinning him to the floor, growling deep in his throat. Now with a wolf's instincts, Tala relaxed, submitting to Rei even though he didn't want to. Rei just licked him, nuzzling at his neck.

* * *

Wolborg sighed as Driger stroked his skin lovingly. "So smooth...you really are beautiful like this..."

"It's Master Tala's body."

"I know that. But you suit it." Wolborg's perpetual frown shifted, and he smiled softly.

"You suit being a tiger-boy. Although I must say they're not really...well designed, are they? It hurts, when you-"

"Shh, Wolborg. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't realise. But then, with humans they usually choose someone of the opposite sex, so in a way they are well designed..."

With a smile, Driger tried to kiss away the pain their eagerness had caused. He had not thought before that humans could howl, but somehow Wolborg had managed it...and it had chilled Driger to his bones.

* * *

"Tala..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." Tala sniffed.

"Bah." Rei laid a paw on Tala's back, dipping his head no nibble at Tala's ear.

"I wasn't trying to make you submit, it was just instinct..."

Half an hour on and Tala still hadn't forgiven Rei for making him submit. He pointedly ignored every affectionate gesture Rei made, and every kind word he said, until Rei brought round his tail in a swinging arc and took hold of Tala's. "What, is that like holding hands for animals?" Snorted Tala.

"Well it's hard to hold paws seeing as we don't have thumbs any more..." Tala snorted, then started to laugh, yanking Rei's tail to the side as he stood up.

"Is this all they do all day?"

_-Yes. But bit-beasts learn to be more patient than humans, and they do not become as easily bored. Most bit-beasts have some kind of partner, although most are friendships rather than...romantic relationships. I often visit Falborg, and Dragoon. It helps to make the days go by faster. Driger and Wolborg often chase each other and play fight, but the last time they did that Driger ended up with bent whiskers...-_

"-Bent- whiskers, you say?" Asked Rei, barking with laughter. "You know, I never thought bit-beasts could have a sexuality, let alone that Driger was having a gay relationship with Wolborg without me knowing..."

_-There is a lot that you don't know about Driger, young Rei.-_

Rei shook his head. "I'm not sure I -want- to know..."

_-Quite. Well, I must go. I am seeing Falborg today. Goodbye.-_

Tala snorted, still in a bad mood, and Rei turned to him. "Are you still mad about before?"

"Yes! It's not a nice feeling having your body do things you don't want it to!"

"Well I didn't do it on purpose!" Rei growled. Tala snarled and stalked away, tail swishing. Rei watched him go angrily. "What's -with- you? You're being such an idiot!"

"I'M an idiot?"

"I didn't say that, I said you were -being- one!" Tala kept walking, until he was a mere blot on the horizon. At which point he came thundering back, coated with water.

"There's a pool!" Intrigued, Rei followed him to the other end of the...well, wherever they were... And indeed, there was a pool. Tala dived in headfirst and splashed about, while Rei felt himself rooted to the spot. "...I don't think I want to go in."

"Why? It's lovely and cool..."

"I...don't like water. Well...Driger doesn't like water, obviously." Tala looked up sceptically.

"Whatever you say, you chicken." Rei frowned.

"I'm not chicken!"

"Yeah you are!" To prove just how un-chicken he was, Rei dived in, and promptly came up coughing, trying to force his legs to paddle. They refused.

"Tala! I can't-! My legs don't move right! I can't swim!" Tala grabbed his neck without thinking and dragged him to the side of the pool, nudging him back up onto dry land. He climbed up as well as Rei coughed out half of the pool and lay there, drained. Tala licked him affectionately, then settled himself up beside Rei to snooze.

* * *

"Wolborg...I...we should go back." Wolborg looked up from the TV, which he had been watching as if it were some sort of curious bug, and frowned.

"Why?" Driger ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Master Rei and Master Tala don't even like each other. They'll be feeling so awkward, and they'll argue and get upset..." Driger looked up. "Wolborg, we can't be so selfish as to make them stay together because we don't want to go back...I keep imagining them fighting and being horrible to each other, and I feel guilty..."

"Then...we'll go back. How do you turn this thing off again?" Driger shrugged as Tyson walked in.

"Hey T-Wolborg. What're you watching?"

"Nothing. I just can't remember how to turn it off." Tyson obliged by pressing the right button, and the screen went dead.

"We're going back. Please tell our Masters that...that we're sorry. But we love each other, even if they don't like each other at all..." Wolborg smiled sadly. "We just wanted to be...together...that's all." Tyson nodded, then scratched his head, puzzled.

"But how do you get back?"

"The same way we got here." Replied Driger.

* * *

Tala nuzzled into Rei's neck and sniffed him happily. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although it's a bit weird having you lying on top of me..."

"You said you were cold, I'm warming you up." Rei giggled.

"Yeah, well that's what Wolborg and Driger wanted to do in the first place, or we wouldn't be here!"

* * *

Driger's hands shook as he faced Wolborg across the dish. "Wolborg...I love you..."

"I love you too. Just because we go back doesn't mean we won't love each other, right?" Driger smiled, then picked up his launcher and beyblade. Wolborg did the same, then Driger paused. They...don't have to be moving, do they?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe they just have to be close together? I want to be holding you, even if it is Master Tala's body!" Wolborg looked doubtful.

"We can try."

Taking only their beyblades, they walked into the middled of the dish, holding onto each other toghtly, and bringing round their right hands, pressing their beyblades together. A few seconds passed, and just as Wolborg was about to move away they were surrounded by bright light...

* * *

"Tala...you know...being here, I've realised that...I like you. And when I get my real arms back...I'm going to give you a big hug!" Tala laughed his snarly laugh and buried his nose in Rei's fur.

"Well I don't think a hug is good enough. When I get my lips back, I'm going to kiss you, so there."

"...I...didn't think you were...you know. Um...gay." Tala laughed again.

"You never noticed? Dear lord, are you blind or something? I think they took away your gaydar when they gave you your fangs..." Rei giggled and stuck out his tongue.

Wolborg blinked and shifted, feeling himself back in his own body. "Driger?"

"Down here." Wolborg looked down and found himself to be lying on top of Driger. "I think with -them-, Master Tala is the dominant."

"Oh...oh dear...he won't be very happy when he gets back into his own body...but..." Rolling off Driger, Wolborg looked puzzled. "Why were they lying together anyway?" Driger grinned, baring his teeth.

"I think perhaps being here has made them like each other a little more than we suspected..."

* * *

Tala yelled with pain and clutched at the person in front of him. "Shit!"

"What? What's the matter?" Tala brought up the hand clutching his bitbeast and growled.

"Wolborg you little bastard! What did you -do- to me?"

"Tala-?"

"I hate your bitbeast! Jesus Christ my backside...have they not heard of lubrication?" Finally understanding, Rei bit back a laugh.

"Let's go and find some cushions..." Tala nodded, then smiled.

"Don't I get my hug first?" Rei obliged, smiling into Tala's neck.

"What about my-" Tala's lips cut off the rest of his comment, pushing against his own insistently. Then as soon as they were there, they were gone.

"I never bail out if I say I'll do something...now..." He winced again. "About those cushions..."

Fin

* * *

Well? What did you guys think? R&R please! 


End file.
